Apocalypce of the Dead
by Yugi-no-Yami
Summary: El mundo entero sufre de una pandemia mortal, transformando a los humanos en zombis y los no infectados somos su alimento. Capitulos eliminados debido a contenido.


**APOCALYPCE OF THE DEATH**

Este fanfic es un crossover entre el anime/manga de High School of the Dead y el algunos personajes del anime/manga de Naruto.

Naruto – Harem

_**Libre de Responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto ni de High School of the Dead  
**_

* * *

**Prólogo – El comienzo del fin**

_Cuando un día que es viernes se siente como si fuera lunes, es que algo realmente malo va a pasar, o eso pensé cuando me dirigía hacia las escaleras de emergencia del colegio, que es el lugar en el que usualmente me salto las clases._

_Me recargue en el barandal de las escaleras y fije mi mirada hacia la entrada de la escuela, tratando de alejar mis pensamientos de Miyamoto Rei. Ella es una chica con un cuerpo bien desarrollado, sus senos son de considerable tamaño. Tiene brazos y piernas fuertes debido al entrenamiento que tuvo con su padre con la lanza, su piel es rosado suave, su cabello es de color castaño claro, este llega a la mitad de su espalda aunque casi siempre lo lleva agarrado en una media cola, sus ojos son de color café. _

_Ella es mi amiga de la infancia, nos criamos durante casi cuatro años en el mismo orfanato, Rei fue adoptada por un matrimonio y a mí me adopto un militar._

_Mientras murmuraba algo alcance a distinguir por el rabillo del ojo la figura de Takagi Saya. Ella es otra de mis compañeras de clase. El color de su pelo es rosado y lo lleva arreglado en dos coletas altas a los lados. Sus ojos son de color café oscuro. Su cuerpo es delgado pero sin exagerar. Tiene unos bien formados pechos. También es sumamente inteligente y su padre es un importante militar y político._

_-Naruto, realmente eres un tonto, ¿no?-._

_Y comenzó a hablarme sobre la escuela y los problemas que surgirían si continuaba con mi actitud. En ese momento le reste importancia, me sentía deprimido, ¿preguntan por qué? Bueno, la respuesta es muy sencilla, hace un par de semanas, al finalizar las clases, Rei me rechazo después de haberme confesado a ella, aún cuando prometió estar conmigo. Ahora ella tiene un novio, Igou Hisashi, que justamente es mi mejor amigo. "-Diablos, odio mi vida-" pensé._

_Saya regreso murmurando algunas cosas que no alcance a distinguir, momentos después me llamo la atención que tres profesores y la directora se dirigieran a la entrada de la escuela, al parecer hay un tipo que está intentando entrar._

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

-No se preocupe, Hayashi-sensei- espetó el profesor mientras se arremangaba las mangas de suéter azul en dirección de la puerta y agarraba al hombre por su saco y lo estrellaba contra la reja.

-¡Espere! ¡Tejima-sensei! Por favor, no use la violencia…- hablo con preocupación la directora que fue interrumpida por el grito de dolor de su compañero de trabajo. Este último se agarro del brazo mientras caía hacia atrás retorciéndose de dolor debido a que el sujeto fuera de la escuela le mordió el brazo. Instantes después cayó muerto.

-E… está muerto- susurró uno de los profesores. El grupo quedo consternado ante la situación, no tenían la menor idea de cómo pudo suceder eso, sólo fue una mordida. Instantes después comenzó a moverse.

-Tejima-sensei, ¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunto con preocupación la directora. Su respuesta fue el leve gruñido proveniente del profesor junto con su mirada perdida. -Gracias a dios- suspiro aliviada, aunque esto no duraría lo suficiente.

Tejima-sensei comenzó a incorporarse entre gruñidos o gemidos, aunque por la distancia no podría estar seguro si emitía ruido alguno. Sus brazos temblaban al igual que sus piernas, como si estuviera haciendo un sobre esfuerzo por permanecer en pie. Al ver esto Hayashi-sensei se acercó sin titubear y le sujeto del brazo para sostenerle. En ese momento… Tejima-sensei se giró hacia ella y se lanzo, ambos cayeron al piso, cuando ocurrió eso la directora intento cubrirse con ambas manos el rostro, pero eso no le ayudo de mucho. De un mordisco el profesor de educación física arranco de una mordida parte de su seno izquierdo con todo y ropa, formando a su vez un espectáculo de sangre, carne y músculos expuestos a la intemperie, a su vez que salpicaba de sangre a los otros dos profesores.

Naruto observo con mórbido horror como el profesor de deportes devoraba a la directora del plantel. Dio un paso involuntario hacia atrás, no pudiendo creer lo que sus ojos presenciaron, uno de los profesores mato al otro. Debía de actuar rápido, con eso en mente, se giro y rápidamente comenzó a subir las escaleras y por el pasillo directo hacia su salón.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-¡Uzumaki Naruto! ¡Primero te sales de clases y luego las interrumpes! ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó exasperado el profesor en turno.

El rubio avanzo directamente hasta el asiento de Rei, la tomo del brazo y la levanto -Ven, tenemos que irnos- dijo con voz audible para el salón.

Con las mejillas sonrojadas por las acciones de Naruto intento negarse mientras preguntaba -¿Qué… qué estás diciendo?-. Sus acciones solo sirvieron para alertar a los otros estudiantes.

En ese momento Saya se levanto dispuesta a intervenir, pero se detuvo en seco al ver como Hisashi intervenía.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?- pregunto su amigo. El rubio se giro para hablar mientras mantenía su rostro con seriedad, -Ha habido un asesinato justo en la puerta de la escuela-.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Cuál es tu problema?- espeto Rei mientras se soltaba del agarre del rubio. -Siempre dices locuras…- su arrebato fue detenido cuando Naruto le propino una cachetada y gritaba.

-¡Cállate y escúchame!- bramo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Hisashi con preocupación.

-No sé muy bien los detalles, pero al parecer alguien estaba golpeando la reja, por lo que los profesores fueron a ver, instantes después uno de los profesores ataco a la directora y esta a su vez a otros profesores, se están matando entre ellos- dijo Naruto un tanto nervioso.

-¿Hablas enserio?- susurro Hisashi apesumbrado.

-¿Qué ganaría con mentir?-, ese último comentario del rubio llamo la atención de Saya, después de todo era cierto, Naruto no mentiría con algo así.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-¿Qué? ¿Olvidaste algo Hisashi?- preguntó curioso Naruto mientras se detenían en la sala del club de beisbol.

-Suponiendo que estás diciendo la verdad, necesitamos conseguir armas con las cuales podamos defendernos- contestó el pelinegro. Mientras decía esto le dio un bate de beisbol a Naruto y separaba el palo de una escoba para piso, dándole este a Rei, para que lo utilizara como lanza.

-Y, ¿tú?- pregunto Rei.

-Soy cinta negra en Karate, ¿recuerdan?- contestó. -Bueno, es hora de irnos, saldremos de aquí por el edificio administrativo-.

-Esperen…- interrumpió Rei. -Primero hay que llamar a la policía, mi padre esta ahí-. Naruto le presto su celular, que trajo consigo aunque estuviera prohibido.

-No puede estar pasando… la línea de emergencia está saturada- susurró sorprendida Rei mientras que del otro lado de la línea continuaba hablando la contestadora "Por favor, espere en la línea hasta que le atendamos o intente llamar más tarde, la línea de emergencia se encuentra saturada por el momento. Por favor, espere en la línea a que le atendamos o intente llamar más tarde…", el tren de pensamientos de los tres estudiantes se vio frenado cuando sonaron los altavoces.

-Atención, todos los estudiantes… se ha suscitado una pelea dentro del plantel. Por favor, sigan las instrucciones de sus profesores y evacuen las instalaciones. Repito. Se ha suscitado una pelea dentro del plantel…-.

-Ya era hora de que se dieran cuenta- hablo sarcásticamente Naruto.

-… Por favor, sigan las instrucciones de sus profesores y evacuen las instalaciones…- se detuvo de golpe la transmisión mientras que de fondo se escuchaba el golpeteo de algo.

-Diablos, no puede estar pasando…- se giro para ver a los otros dos, -… debemos apurarnos- ordeno el rubio.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

En la sala de Club de Arquería se encontraba una chica de pelo rojo arreglado de forma que tuviera dos coletas con un moño de color negro en cada una, el flequillo que cubre su frente está arreglado hacia su derecha mientras que en el flequillo a su izquierda tiene dos broches del mismo color que sus moños. Su cuerpo es delgado y también tiene unos pechos pequeños pero bien formados, que están bien debido a su anatomía. Sus ojos son de color azul. Ella es Kotone Kirishima, líder del club.

La pelirroja detuvo sus tiros, sintiendo confusión ante lo que escucho en los altavoces, llevándose una de sus manos hacia su pecho trato de calmar la creciente preocupación por su hermana gemela.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Con todo el caos generado en esos momentos, nadie noto la presencia de una chica pelirroja con dos coletas con un moño blanco en cada una, la mayor parte de su flequillo se encontraba arreglado hacia su izquierda mientras que en su flequillo izquierdo había dos broches que hacían juego con sus moños. La constitución de su cuerpo la hacía parecer delgada. Sus pechos son pequeños, pero tienen la forma adecuada. Ella se dirigía en dirección contraria al mar de gente, pero justo en ese momento un grupo de alumnos pasaron corriendo a empujones por el mismo pasillo, arrojándola contra la pared y provocando que se brazo derecho se lastimara por el golpe aturdiéndola momentáneamente.

-¡Diablos! Eso dolio- dijo mientras se maseajaba el brazo, tratando de aliviar un poco el dolor. En ese momento oyó que alguien le hablaba por su nombre, curiosa abrio los ojos para encontrarse con dos zapatos de calzado escolar, lentamente elevo la mirada hasta que sus ojos azules se encontraron justamente con -Saya-sempai- murmuró.

-Levantate, tenemos que escapar de aquí- contestó indiferente mientras le extendía la mano. Sin nada que perder por el momento, ella le tomó la mano.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mientras que en la sala del Club de Kendo se encontraba una chica solitaria de pelo negro, este le llegaba justamente a la altura de su cintura. Sus ojos son de color azul oscuro o bien podría decirse azul mar. Es bastante alta y debido a esto la falda del uniforme estándar de la escuela parece más larga de lo normal. En su mano izquierda tiene un bokken de madera. Ella es Busujima Saeko, capitana del Club de Kendo.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-Ah… No… ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Detente! Ah… ah… ¡No! ¡No hagas eso! ¡Auxilio! ¡Nooooooo….- y luego el silencio reino en la escuela durante unos segundos. Nadie daba crédito a lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, era inverosímil creer tal cosa y sin embargo… inmediatamente después el caos reino en toda la escuela.

Los alumnos de todo el plantel salieron disparados hacia los pasillos, atropellándose entre ellos, como animales huyendo de un depredador mortal.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Con todo el ajetreo ocurriendo en el pasillo y en toda la escuela era lógico que despierte, Marikawa Shizuka. Ella es la enfermera de la escuela, siendo una hermosa mujer de veintiséis años con el pelo rubio que le llega a la cadera y ojos de color amarillo, lleva una camisa blanca de manga larga y ceñida a su cuerpo, sus senos son de un gran tamaño y debido a esto, ocasionalmente usa como almohada.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué hay tanto ruido?- preguntó modorra.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Al llegar al puente que unía los dos edificios escolares se detuvieron bruscamente al tener enfrente a Akisaka-sensei, su profesor de literatura moderna.

-¿Es…?- susurró angustiada.

En ese momento comprendieron la realidad de la situación. Su viejo profesor tenía la piel pálida y con los ojos desorbitados, se podía apreciar un rastro de sangre que surgía desde la altura de su estomago hasta el suelo.

-Tengan cuidado…- expreso el rubio. Pero ambos jóvenes se vieron sorprendidos cuando su ex profesor se lanzo hacia Rei.

-¡Aléjate de mí!- grito la chica mientras se apartaba hacia un lado con miedo y trataba de defenderse con el palo de escoba.

-¡Usa la lanza Rei!- grito Hisashi alarmado. Con decisión hizo un rápido movimiento y logro liberarse del control de su atacante, con fiereza comenzó a lanzar ataques causando que el viejo profesor tuviera que retroceder, sin embargo cuando lo apuñalo, él todavía podía moverse. Este ultimo impulsado por el hambre se movió hacia un lado arrojando a Rei contra la pared del corredor y dirigiéndose hacia ella.

-¡Esto no puede estar pasando! Lo apuñale en el corazón y aún así, ¿por qué continúa moviéndose?- grito Rei mientras agarraba nuevamente la lanza que estaba usando para mantener al monstruo frente a ella a una distancia segura.

-No puede ser…- susurró el rubio sorprendido, -¡Él es un zombi!-.

Hisashi se lanzó contra el viejo profesor haciéndole un candado en el cuello con ambos brazos, Rei aprovecho ese momento para separar la lanza del profesor. Cuando levanto la vista pudo ver como su novia estaba intentando defenderse solo para ser mordido en el brazo.

-¡No puede estar sucediendo!- grito el rubio mientras se abalanzaba con el bate de beisbol contra Hisashi y lo que quedaba de Akisaka-sensei. De un certero movimiento estampo su arma contra el cráneo del zombi.

Cuando este ultimo cayó al piso Rei suspiro de alivio mientras se acercaba a Hisashi, -¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto consternada.

-No te preocupes, no es la gran cosa, solo una mordida superficial…- su discurso fue interrumpido por un grito en el piso justo debajo de ellos. Una alumna de su misma escuela estaba tratando de defenderse de un zombi, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, en cuestión de segundos ella paso a ser la merienda de su ex compañero.

-Con todo este desastre, la única alternativa que tenemos, es esperar los refuerzos…- apartando la mirada del cadáver de la chica y dirigiendo su mirada hacia su novia y amigo -…creo que sería lo mejor si nos dirigimos hacia el observatorio, según recuerdo iban a tener una excursión en un par de días, quizás tengan víveres, con eso podremos sobrevivir hasta que la ayuda llegue- finalizo Hisashi. Los otros dos estuvieron de acuerdo y emprendieron nuevamente la marcha hacia su nuevo destino.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Los gritos en el pasillo fuera del Laboratorio de Química se hicieron más fuertes. Dentro de este último se encontraba una chica de dieciséis años. Ella tiene el color de pelo rojizo y le llega a media espalda. Tiene lentes que la hacen ver más inteligente aunque ella tiene a usarlos como un adorno para acentuar su belleza. Sus ojos son de color rosa. No es demasiado alta pero tampoco muy bajita, su constitución corporal es normal para su edad. Generalmente usa la falda del uniforme escolar un poco más arriba de la rodilla ya que le gusta usar sus encantos para usar a los hombres a su antojo. Pero en estos momentos ella trae puesta una bata encima de su uniforme.

Se encuentra a mitad de un experimento y por tal motivo debe de estar concentrada para lo que vendría por delante. Lamentablemente no hacer caso a lo que le rodea sería su error. Después de todo era una fórmula complicada, le había tomado varios sino decenas de errores para llegar a este punto, después de muchos estudios por fin lo iba a lograr. Crearía ácido clorhídrico a partir de una muestra de alimento fermentado y unas gotas de algunas otras cosas.

-Hahahahahaha, ¡Por fin! ¡Mi mejor proyecto rendirá frutos!- exclamo con alegría, mientras lentamente dejaba que el goteo comenzará, tenía que ser cuidadosa o de lo contrario todos sus esfuerzos se vendrían abajo.

Poco a poco las gotas de la mezcla grisácea caían al recipiente, este estaba sobre un mechero, calentando amorosamente la mezcla. Una gota de sudor nació desde su pelo rojizo, recorriendo su rosado rostro. Involuntariamente se mordió la lengua de nerviosismo acción que provoco que la gota de sudor cayera de su barbilla y se perdiera en el piso del laboratorio, en ese momento…

Un impacto se escucho contra la puerta, al parecer alguien había sido empujado contra esta, en ese momento ella se sorprendió provocando que golpeara la mesa y derramara el líquido sobre la mesa. Ella solo pudo observar como el fluido recorría la mesa e iba a dar a un frasco de glicerina y si mal no recordaba, la reacción produciría fuego, instintivamente se tiro al piso y se protegió con los brazos. Desde su posición en el piso solo un pensamiento cruzo su mente "-¡Diablos!-".

Una pequeña explosión sacudió el laboratorio, provocando que la alarma contra incendios se activara y las regaderas contra incendios se activaran. En todos los pisos y con todo el caos que había pareciera como si un pequeño tifón estuviera ocurriendo dentro de las paredes del colegio.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Al llegar al techo de la escuela se detuvieron de inmediato. Sus ojos no podían creer lo que se veía en toda la ciudad. En ese momento se dieron cuenta que lo que sucedía en su escuela no era un hecho aislado, sino que toda la ciudad parecía estar sufriendo lo mismo.

-¡Las cosas eran normales hace algunos minutos! ¿Por qué está sucediendo esto?- hablo angustiada Rei mientras juntaba sus manos y las llevaba a la altura de su boca, tratando en vano de ahogar sus sollozos. A lo lejos se podía ver como algunos automóviles se estrellaban, edificios en llamas así como el sonido de las sirenas en toda la ciudad.

En ese momento, una gran cantidad de viento vino de sus espaldas provocando que se cubrieran con un brazo para poder ver mejor lo que sucedía. -Helicópteros Black Eagle- susurró con asombro Hisashi. Mientras que por otra parte la chica del grupo extendió los brazos tratando en vano de llamar su atención.

-Deja de hacer eso Rei- habló Naruto con tono sombrío. -Son las fuerzas de autodefensa, ellos no volarían el cielo de Japón a menos que fuera una misión especial, no se preocuparan por sobrevivientes como nosotros, tienen sus propios objetivos- finalizo con tristeza.

Ese mismo sentimiento embargo los corazones de los otros dos, aunque muy en el fondo de sus mentes todavía tenían la esperanza de que alguien viniera en su ayuda. La voz de Naruto los trajo de vuelta a la realidad, -Debemos apurarnos y bloquear las escaleras del observatorio-.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

El sol se encuentra en lo alto del cielo, haciendo que el calor se sintiera mucho más de lo normal, al parecer habían pasado un par de horas y la ciudad aún seguía sumida en el caos. Por suerte, ellos tres pudieron bloquear las escaleras al observatorio con bastante rapidez.

Aunque no podían estar tranquilos, desde que pudieron sentarse a descansar y analizar sus oportunidades, Hisashi había comenzado a experimentar entumecimiento en los músculos acompañado con decoloración en su piel.

Rei le volvió a pedir nuevamente el celular a Naruto para llamar a un número que su padre le confío si alguna vez tenía una emergencia. La respuesta que recibió no fue del todo alentadora, sea quien fuere el que estaba de la otra línea no sirvió de nada, tenía sus propios problemas como para brindarles ayuda. -¿Por qué está sucediendo esto?- pregunto Rei entre lagrimas. La última esperanza que tenían los tres de recibir ayuda no había servido de nada.

-Debe haber una razón y cuando la descubramos posiblemente también encontremos la solución- contesto Hisashi con dolor. Este ultimo levanto la mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos azules del rubio -Naruto, revisa dentro, necesitamos cerillos y una vela o algo para hacer fuego… necesitamos encontrar una fuente de luz y calor antes de que el sol se oculte…- sangre comenzó a brotar de su boca al toser con fuerza.

Rei se acerco alarmada, -¡Hisashi! ¿Cómo te sientes?...-. Siendo interrumpida por su novio, él no necesitaba de su preocupación, muy en el fondo sabía lo que le estaba pasando.

-Naruto, necesito pedirte un último favor…- dijo, mientras veía a su amigo acercarse a él con lágrimas en los ojos. -Cuando muera, no dejes que me convierta en uno de ellos, no dejes que lastime a Rei, quiero que viva, cuídala por mí, ¿Sí?-.

El rubio asintió implícitamente a su petición. Hisashi sonrío para sí mismo, podía confiar en Naruto para esa tarea y nuevamente comenzó a toser sangre. Mientras que por otra parte, Rei se preguntaba cómo es que estaba sucediendo eso, si solo había sido una mordida.

Cuando por fin hubo finalizado de toser Hisashi se recargo contra el barandal, respirando difícilmente mientras escuchaba vagamente las palabras de Rei referentes a su situación, una sonrisa surco su demacrado rostro, -Al parecer, las películas contienen algo de realidad, estás perdido en el momento en que te muerden…- su comentario se vio interrumpido cuando comenzó a sentir espasmos en todo su cuerpo. En ese momento lagrimas de impotencia empezaron a salir de la comisura de sus ojos, -¡No quiero morir…- gritó solo para escupir una gran cantidad de sangre a la vez que su cuerpo iba a dar al piso.

Una vez en el piso, el dolor azoto todo su cuerpo y su consciencia oscilaba entre los vivos y la oscuridad. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban giro su cuello para mirar suplicante a Naruto mientras movía susurraba su última voluntad -Por favor Naruto, quiero irme de este mundo como soy ahora-, inmediatamente después su cuerpo se tenso y dejo de respirar.

Rei grito y se negó a creer lo que había pasado con su novio, albergaba la esperanza de que Hisashi no se convirtiera en zombi, que todo esto fuera una alucinación y que él les estuviera jugando una broma. Su consternación no duro lo suficiente, segundos después el cuerpo de Hisashi comenzó a lanzar gemidos entrecortados mientras trataba de incorporarse.

En ese momento Naruto lo supo, Hisashi se había convertido en uno de ellos. Ahora no había vuelta atrás, cumpliría su promesa aunque Rei hiciera todo lo posible para evitarlo, era matar o morir y Uzumaki Naruto siempre cumplía sus promesas.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Con el cuerpo de Hisashi en su regazo Rei se giro para ver al rubio, -¿Por qué hiciste eso, Naruto?- pregunto con tristeza en su voz.

-Rei…- susurró Naruto en consternación, no había palabras para describir la tristeza que embargaba su corazón.

Con ira en su voz ella continúo hablando -No pudiste olvidar que lo escogí a él sobre ti, ¿verdad?-. Se giro nuevamente para ver el cadáver de su novio -¡Hubiera preferido morir a vivir sin él!-.

Ese último comentario hizo que la ira de Naruto estallará por lo que elevo su voz para defenderse del ataque verbal de Rei, -Él no hubiera querido eso, o ¿acaso olvidas que le hice una promesa?-.

-¿Qué diablos sabes tú?... Ah, comprendo, él se encontraba en tú camino, ¿verdad?- respondió con frialdad Rei mientras que poco a poco se alejaba del cuerpo de Hisashi.

Naruto no pudo responder nada en su defensa, ya que en cierto modo aquellas palabras eran verdad y dolía saber que muchas veces había deseado su muerte. Entrecerrando los ojos se giro para dejar de ver a Rei y dirigirse hacia la entrada bloqueada del observatorio. Lentamente comenzó a cortar algo de la cinta adhesiva que utilizaron para unir las mesas y sillas y subirse en una de las primeras.

-¿Qué haces Naruto?- pregunto Rei con sorpresa ante la acción del rubio.

Llevándose el bat de beisbol a uno de sus hombros y girando suavemente la cabeza hasta que solo pudiera ver de reojo a Rei habló -No creo, que quieras que me quede contigo…- y reiniciando nuevamente su tarea, -… por lo que iré a matar a algunos putos zombis-.

Rei quedo sorprendida, no había esperado que Naruto actuara de tal manera, -¿Qué estás diciendo?-. Rápidamente se incorporo y fue detrás de él, -No puedes ir solo-.

El rubio ni se inmuto ante las palabras de Rei, muy en el fondo sabía que estaba actuando como un niño berrinchudo, pero no podía evitarlo, amaba demasiado a Rei y sus palabras de odio le dolían demasiado, necesitaba una distracción o podría hacer algo que se lamentará.

-Naruto… ¡Detente! ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Tienes que cumplir tu promesa!- grito Rei al notar la proximidad con la que el chico se abría paso por el bloqueo. Con rapidez se abalanzo contra él y apreso su brazo derecho entre sus senos y pedía disculpas -¡Lo siento! ¡No lo dije en serio! ¡Yo no quería decir todas esas palabras! ¡Por favor…! ¡No te alejes de mi!...- dijo mientras que lloraba, mostrando en cierta forma su preocupación por Naruto, -… ¡Quédate conmigo!-.

Esas palabras hicieron que Naruto decidiera detener la misión que se había autoimpuesto para limpiar su alma de la muerte de su amigo. Cuando por fin se encontró nuevamente en el piso no pudo contenerse y abrazo con fuerza a Rei, envolviendo su delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos, como si buscara refugio con esa simple acción.

Ella se sorprendió ante el abrazo de Naruto por lo que durante un par de segundos quedo en blanco, pero lenta y seguramente también llevo sus brazos hasta la espalda de él, sabiendo que ambos necesitaban esa cercanía para poder seguir adelante y olvidar el rencor que albergaban en su corazón.

Naruto no pudo evitar lamentarse al sentir como ella contestó a su abrazo tomando ventaja de la debilidad emocional de Rei al perder a Hisashi.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Hoy asesine a mi mejor amigo y he abrazado al amor de mi vida por primera vez. No sé lo que nos depare el futuro, pero lamentarme por lo que hice no servira de nada, así que, aunque sea solo por ahora me disfrutare del cálido abrazo de Rei._

_Eso fue lo que pensé en ese momento aunque tambien perdí todo el coraje que tenía hace unos momentos.  
_

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Y de esta forma, los dos presenciaron lo que sería el comienzo del fin de la sociedad como la conocian, aunque en esos momentos no tenía la menor idea de que lo que sufrieron ambos estuviera sucediendo en todo el planeta.

**

* * *

NOTAS DEL AUTOR **

Bienvenidos nuevos y asiduos queridos lectores míos. Bienvenidos a este nuevo proyecto mío con el cual nuevamente me adentro en otra serie de anime/manga y mezclo a Naruto. Como podrán ver este fanfic tendra violencia y gore, que son generos que nunca antes había manejado pero que con este proyecto pretendo incursionar en ese genero (espero). Así que espero su confianza y apoyo como otras tantas veces me han demostrado.

Sin más que decir nos veremos de nuevo en alguna otra actualización y esperare con ansías sus comentarios.


End file.
